The technology, development and deployment of small unmanned air vehicles UAVs is becoming pervasive. Small UAVs provide a desirable and strategic sensor platform for close support operations including those associated with surveillance, reconnaissance, targeting and battle damage assessment. In the hands of a military adversary, these small UAVs become a threat. They can be used against assets and infrastructure deployed in the air, on the ground and on water. For example, naval vessels are particularly vulnerable to small scale attack when underway or at port. Their low cost and ease of deployment have the potential to make them ubiquitously present in large numbers and in simultaneous mission scenarios.
The use of conventional manned aircraft, missiles and larger unmanned aircraft to interdict small scale air, water and ground threats is an inefficient use of resources. Such a strategy puts human life at risk as well as equipment whose value may be far in excess of the tactical value associated with interdiction. In addition, the use of conventional available resources inhibits these same resources from being used for more appropriate engagements. Arguably, the relatively long persistence required to detect and effectively track and interdict small threats, especially where detection is carried out from the interdiction platform itself, precludes the use of missiles and higher performance aircraft in general. Certain missions also inherently demand “low-observability” features not provided by more conventional interdiction platforms.
In a ‘fight fire with fire’ approach, a conventional small UAV might be used as an interdiction platform against an adversary small UAV. However, the normal decision-making hierarchy, its necessary asset base and associated latent response time provide a sub-optimum response to the small UAV threat potential. From a technical perspective, small UAV interceptor platforms must be highly maneuverable. They require close proximity to surface and interfering objects typical of small UAV interdiction. They also require an effective weapons system that can be forgiving of small aiming errors. Conventional small UAVs and small surface craft have relatively modest speed and maneuverability and incorporate little awareness of small aerial countermeasures. Moreover, they lack any significant weapons capability. Those skilled in the art understand that more is required than the mere ad hock adaptation to retrofit conventional small UAVs. Some of the fundamental issues presented in an effective small UAV interceptor design include appropriate weapon integration, torque management from weapon discharge, high G-force airframe design, the selection of fusable search and track sensor technologies and intelligent (autonomous) maneuverability of the UAV interceptor platform.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need for a small interceptor UAV, an associated weapon platform, a UAV avionics system, and a control methodology that addresses the challenges outlined above. A UAV airframe, weapons system, avionics system and method should provide for effective, autonomous management and execution of different mission scenarios. A small UAV should be highly integrated, relatively compact and modular for ease of retrofit and portability, and designed and constructed in a manner that maximizes survivability under demanding and hostile conditions. Systems also benefit from being cost effective for application in large numbers to achieve parity against multiple and simultaneous threats.